Dresses
by Clockworksoldiergirl
Summary: Lockwood and co. needs a plan. They have to sneak into Steve Rotwells Midwinter ball but thats easier said than done. Why? Because burglary is more fun than socialising, or so Lockwood always says. Holly has a plan that the rest of the team might not like. ( Just a one shot)


**A/N:**

**Based on a pin that I read and shout out to whoever wrote it! ( I'm sorry I can't remember their name and I can't find it to check) Just a one shot and something to kill time while I wait for my miserable life to end. If you're reading this I love you. Comment on your favourite series and recommend something to me.**

The day was as gloomy and gross as the inside of the Skull jar that was currently sitting on the fireplace mantle. I sat in front of the fire and stared at the crackling flames while fog hung low in the air outside. If the world right at this moment, embodied a person. It would be George after he went to the gym( if he ever did go to the gym). Sweaty, drab and frankly rather disgusting.

I pondered our troubles, staring at the logs as if they held the secrets to the universe. "What's up Luce." Said a voice and Lockwood plopped down on the couch across from me, with a newspaper tucked under one arm and a mug of tea clutched in each hand. He set one down in front of me. "I'm thinking about George going to the gym." I said absently. " What?" Lockwood shot me a look that made me wonder if he was reconsidering his choice of employees. " Nothing" I said. " Just pondering the ridiculous futility of life." Lockwood laughed. " I was just telling George- we need to find a way to sneak into Steve Rotwells Midwinter ball." I sighed.

Lockwood had been going on about infiltrating Rotwell's office but we hadn't made any headway on it. When Lockwood had heard that Steve Rotwell was hosting a Midwinter ball he had been obsessed with finding a way to sneak in unnoticed. Lately the thinking cloth had been so full of designs- some of them so graphic- that eating at the table made me nauseous. "What?!" Lockwood demanded at my expression . " Come on Anthony." I said placing emphasis on his first name. I could have sworn he blushed. " I don't think that this is going to happen. Rotwell has some of the best security in the country."

" Burglary is more fun than socialising, I always say"

I don't doubt it.

" I have an idea." Holly sang, bustling into the room. Lockwood looked up from his tea. " You do?!"

" Yup" She grinned flashing- almost as white as Lockwoods- teeth. " We're going to sneak in."

Lockwood held his hand up for a high five.

" It will involve all of you wearing dresses." Holly said. Lockwoods smile faded. " I rescind my high five." He said. " What do you mean dresses."

"I mean-" Holly said slowly. " That as boys, you and George don't really fit in. But the good news is- as girls, I can make you guys fit in a treat."

Lockwood sighed, his shoulders slumping. " Fine, but you're the one telling George." Holly blanched. " Y'know… maybe this isn't such a good idea."

I developed a wicked smile. "Nun uh. You're doing it."

"Ugh." Holly groaned. " I better get over with it then.." She trudged out of the room with her usually poised shoulders slumped.

Lockwood snickered. " Has anyone ever told you that you're inherently evil, Luce."

" Extremely frequently." I said.

I have done some pretty unenjoyable things,during my career. I have waded waist deep in sewer water. I've been chased by Raw Bones' and attacked by Phantasms'. I have held entire conversations with the skull in the jar. I've even seen George without his pants on. Shopping with Holly Monroe was a new and infinitely worse torture. She kept ranging down different aisles and stopping to admire shop windows. When we finally got to the boutique she spent five minutes wondering aloud if Lockwood could pull off a lace applique neckline. Like anyone cared about that. After that ensued a great lot of debating of whether George was really a size 12 as he claimed. All in all… If I was ever made to do something like that again, I would kill myself.

To be honest. I was expecting the door to be locked. The house barred and bolted against us. Trenches dug around the property and the roof and attic steeple outfitted with iron spikes. I expected George to at least have planted a land mine in front of the porch step. But, alas, nothing. How the once mighty have fallen. Nothing stopped Holly and I from arriving home with the dress bags slung over our arms. Lockwood groaned when he saw us but otherwise there was no oppression. It made me suspicious.

There was a slight delay in getting out the door because Holly spent a good half hour letting out the waist of George's dress. 'Don't lie about the size next time' She had said irritably as she handed it back. Then she proceeded to help me in to a butter colored gown that made me look like a sunflower. She fussed around with my makeup and fixed a dark wig over my brunette hair. She did all this without managing to spill eyeshadow or smear lipstick on her cherry colored gown. ( or mine.) When I saw George I burst out laughing. His gown was the grey colour of a rainstorm and a wig of dirty custard yellow was set upon his head. It suited his personality brilliantly. I envied him because his dress came down to his ankles while mine stopped at my knees. "Wanna swap?" I asked fidgeting with the hem. George looked me up and down. He snorted. " Not on your life." I opened my mouth to retort but was interrupted by Holly attacking George with contacts and bright pink lipstick. I wasn't used to having so much of my legs exposed and I tugged and pulled at the skirt. "I 'ate this." George said, his voice muffled, followed by Holly scolding him for smudging his lip stick.

A click sounded above me and I looked up in astonishment to see Lockwood descending the staircase.(At least- I assumed it was Lockwood.)

He wore a wig the colour of blood and a dress the colour of summer forests and silver pennies.

On his feet were black pumps and he walked with his chin up and his back straight( Which was more than I could have managed). He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at us confused. We were staring at him- dumbfounded with our mouths hanging open. " Are we leaving or not?" He demanded. We just continued to gape


End file.
